Wolf in Man's clothing
by The Infamous 1
Summary: Same old Ranma goes to the Tendo dojo except this time he has a someone extra with him. First Lemon ch 9
1. Chapter 1

**A different start**

It was a rainy day in the streets of Nerima were the few people on the street were shocked by what the saw a red head girl and a black haired boy being carried through the mist by a panda.

"It's a panda!" Shout a man in a business suit.

Ignoring the crowd the panda gave a loud growl while continuing it path only to stop and slam the black haired boy into the ground head first upon hearing the boy moan. It stared to walked away, but obviously got annoyed by the whispers of the crowd. After a loud roar the people quickly dispersed, and the panda walked on.

Tendo Dojo

"At last Ranma is coming. Soun Tendo said while looking at a post card, and tears running down his face. He then shouted for Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane.

After a 5 minutes of silence he shouted again.

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"

"What is it father?"

Then Nabiki showed up.

"Yes daddy."

"Where is Akane?" Soun said after noticing his third daughter was missing.

"Ill go get her." Nabiki said while walking off to find her. Moments later Nabiki reentered the room with Akane still in her gi.

"A fiancée? Kasumi said in a meek voice

"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine. His name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you three girls were to marry him, and carry on this training hall, then the Tendo family legacy would be secured." said Soun

"Wait a minute you expect saying one of us has to marry a we know nothing about!" Akane shouted in anger

"Is he cute? Nabiki asked seemingly ignoring Akane

"He'll be here any minute he and his father have been on a training trip they just cross over into China." Soun said with a smile

"China." Nabiki said with interest

"Whats so great about China?" said and uninterested Akane

"Is he cute?" Nabiki again asked

"I hope he's not t young younger men are so...young. Said Kasumi

"Is he cute. Nabiki said in a slight rise in anger

Soun laughen as he turn his back to his daughters. "I don't know." he said while only turning his head to them.

"You don't know?" Asked Nabiki

"I never met him."

"Let us down you old fool!" Said a high voice from the hallway. "I told you neighter one of us want anything to do with this! Now put us down!

"Sounds like we have visitors." said Kasumi

"It must be Ranma!" Nabiki said with excitement

"Saotome! My friend! We've been waiting!" Cried Mr. Tendo, following his daughter

Slower, Kasumi and Akane followed "I hope that he's older than me" said Kasumi

Father and daughter came running back, followed by a panda with a person over his back

"C'mon Pop! Your scaring them Ranma said

"So father, this is your friend?" asked Kasumi

The man shook his head

"Oh, so this panda just decided to drop in, is that it? Huh?" Retorted Nabiki

Again, Soun shook his head. Then the panda placed Ranma in front of the Tendo

"I'm Ranma Saotome sorry 'bout this said the redhead

"Hi " said the black haired boy with a wave

Pulling Ranma into a hug, Tendo said I'm so glad your here

Then his eyes widened, as squeezed her. Looking her over he stepped back, shocked as he realised it was a girl he was facing, not a boy

Nabiki poked Ranma's breasts

"Ummm..." Said Ranma "Could you stop that?"

Nabiki turned to Mr. Tendo, hand on Ranma's chest "Ranma's not a boy! He's a girl!"

"Ah girl so that means... turning to the black haired boy you must be Ranma," Soun said with renewed glee while trying to hug him only for the boy to push Ranma in front of him.

"No miss I'm trying to hug Ranma. Soun said while looking at the boy seemingly ignoring how the boy was pointing at at the girl.

"Excuse me can we get some hot water while we explain whats going on. The girl said

'Oh of course Kasumi get these people some hot water. Said a confused Soun

Minutes later Kasumi return with a kettle of hot water. "Here you go." Nodding thanks the short girl takes the kettle over her head transforming into a tall black haired young man and then pouring the kettle over the panda revealing a chubby man in a dirty gi.

"Saotome what in Kami's name! Shouted Soun

Rubbing the back of his head Genma says "Hello Soun, I have a very good explanation for all this."

"The training grounds of Jusenkyo, what a terrifying place. So cold water changes you into your cursed forms while hot water changes you back? Well, your problem is not that bad." Soun said happily. He turned to Ranma. "My daughters, Akane, 16, Nabiki, 17 and Kasumi, 19, pick one to become your bride."

"Oh he wants Akane." Kasumi said quickly.

"Definitely, Akane want this." Nabiki added.

"What, why me?" Akane shouted.

"Well, you hate boys' right?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, you're in luck. He's half girl." Nabiki added.

"But what about him." Akane said while pointing at the black haired boy.

"Oh my do to all this excitement I forgot to ask for your name Mr... "Kasumi said leading him to answer.

"Masamune." the boy now identified as Masamune answered.

"Yah why don't one of you two marry Masamune instead he seems normal. Akane said while trying to sound excited.

Before anyone could responded Ranma interrupted "That won't work."

"Why not! Akane shouted

"Cause Masamune here isn't human." Ranma said while rubbing the boys head who smiled at the action.

"WHAT!" shouted Soun and Akane

"It's true see." Ranma said while poured the rest of the kettle on Masamune's head who in turned transformed into a white wolf.

"Mind explaining how you met and how this happened? Nabiki questioned

"Oh the horror during our training trip we found little Masamune a young wolf pup standing above the dead body of his dear mother being the saint I am I allow him to join us on our noble journey. Genma said in a sincere and sage like manner. Looking at the group before him Genma could see looks of sadness on everyones faces except Ranma. Clap clap clap clap "Great story Genma now lets give the truth a whorl shall we." said a wet Masamune wearing only doggy pants.

"Wait why are you wearing those? Asked Kasumi

"Oh when you have a human curse water attracts to you so this is better than being naked not by much but still. Any way back to the conversation at hand that fat bastard is lying! Shouted Masamune

"How dare you saved you after your mother died! Shouted a sad and anger Akane

"Did he mention he's the one who killed her." Masamune said in a pissed off tone

"WHAT!" shouted everyone but Ranma and a sweating Genma.

"Thats right now here is what really happened me and my mom were in the woods playing when all of a sudden we heard a whimper we ran towards the sound were we saw a little boy laying by a tree who was in fact Ranma. Now we were trying to wake him when all of a sudden Genma came down from the trees and elbow dropped my mom on the neck. Masamune explained with some anger

"Ah I only hit here because I thought she was going to attack Ranma it was instinct." Genma defended

"Bullshit first off if you were a better father this won't have happened and second if it was instinct why did he beat her to death with a rock after she tried to get away?

"Uhhhhh."

"And I saw that look in your eye you were gonna come after me next if Ranma didn't stop you."

"Uhhhhhhh"

"And to answer the whole curse thing after Genma hit Ranma into the pool I got mad so I figured I could kill Genma and eat a panda but Genma's 'instincts' saw me coming and hit me into the spring of drowned man.

The room was dead silent "So about the engagement." Soun said only to receive a glare from Ranma.

"You know what Masa what do you think who should I be engaged to because I don't give two shits anymore." Ranma said in a laid back attitude

"Mmmmmmm I'd pick Kasumi."

"Oh my why me if I may ask."

"Oh it's actually pretty simple really when Ranma was first offered a fiancée you threw him under the bus first."

"But you know it's been a long day so how about we get some sleep and decide tomorrow." said Soun

"Sounds good to me." agreed Ranma

And with that everyone went to sleep not knowing the new adventures they've all just started.

To be continued

Authors Note This will not be a Ranma Kasumi fanfic it's just I noticed when rewatch the first episode of the show is that when Soun asked Ranma to pick a girl Kasumi was the first to throw him under the bus. Just saying also my OC is the same person just a different personality. Also this willnot be a 2-3 fanfiction it will end when I find a good ending.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 2

It was a quite morning at the Tendo Dojo minus of course for the occasional yell or shouting coming from the back of dojo from Ranma and Genma while sparing above the koi pond. Watching the spar was Masamune in wolf form until he smell something good coming from the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he see Kasami cooking some of the most mouthwatering food he ever saw or smelt in his life.

"Oh good morning Masamune." Kasumi said after noticing the young wolf walking into the kitchen. Did you sleep well." …...Silence reigned in the room as Masamune stared at Kasumi giving her what appeared to be a _you know what I want look. _Realization struck Kasumi as she got a cup of cold water pouring it the newly transformed boy head. "Thanks Kasami so what'cha making? Masamune asked while putting on his cloths

"Oh just breakfast would you mind calling everyone for breakfast?"

"Sure... clears throat AH BREAKFAST IS READY HURRY UP OR GO HUNGRY! Masamune shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my I meant going to their rooms but thanks good to I guess."

"Thanks by the way you might want to get a kettle boiling."

"Why?"

"Well Ranma will need one in about 3...2...1...and SPLASH as if on cue entered a drenched Ranma and Genma.

A few minutes later everyone was at the table eating except Masamune who enters the room with a boiling hot kettle handing it to Ranma with out a word and then sitting down beginning to eat.

"AH you three slow down where were you raised in the woods!" Akane shouted at the three Saotome

"Yes." they all answered in unison as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

After breakfast Genma threw two bags one towards Ranma and one towards Masamune. "Whats this for Pop?" asked Ranma. Your going to school to get closer to your fiancée. Answered Genma. And would that be Pop? Ranma asked getting angry. Why Akane of course.

"WHAT!" shouted Ranma, Akane and Masamune

"Hold up pops I let Masamune pick my fiancée and he picked Kasumi so there! Shouted Ranma.

"Well last night while you all were sleeping Soun and I discussed it and we agreed that you shouldn't take relationship advice from your pet.

"WHAT,,,DID,,,,,,,YOU,,,,,CALL,,,,,,,ME?!" Masamune shouted/asked before attacking Genma

"He hates being called a pet he prefers animal companion, animal guide or animal guardian ah Masa quit playing with pops were still on this fiancée thing. Ranma said

"Ok". Masamune said while getting up and draging Genma back to his spot.

Now any reason why you two changed the engagement from Kasumi to Akane? Ranma asked.

"We felt to the best of our wisdom that this engagment would be far more successful than the original."

"And by that you thought that by engaging me to Akane she would put more effort into letting you to free loaders live in my house after the marrage? Ranma questioned

"Nnno." Soun stuttered

"Idiots." Ranma and Masamune said with a sigh.

"And by the way Mr. Tendo I don't have to go to school."

"And why is that?"

"This." Masamune said while he pulled out a piece of paper with seal on it and handing it to Soun

"Masamune this is a diploma stating you graduated dog training school."

"Yup thats all the school I need... so there."

Scene

You see Akane running on the ground while glaring up at Ranma and Masamune running on the fence next to her. But what surprised her the most was while Ranma was running on the fence on two legs Masamune ran on the fence on all fours. "Well that sucked." Masamune said with a defeated sigh. "Don't sweat it man you know couldn't stay in that place with pops and Mr. Tendo without wanting to killl them." "I guess.".

"You two when we get to school pretend you don't know me." Ordered Akane

"So we do the same as always great." replied Ranma

Arriving at Furinken High School. Ranma and Masamue felt Akane's temper increase as they got closer. They were confused when she kept muttering about hating boys. She increased her speed and entered the grounds. They jumped on the school wall and looked in. What they witnessed was something amazing. They watched as Akane tore through a massive group of guys.

"Hey Ranma, Masamune over here!" Nabiki shouted while waving they over to the tree she and her friends were standing under.

"What's this all about? Ranma asked while pointing towards Akane.

"It just something Akane goes through everyday. You don't have to worry about it." Nabiki said off handed. Ranma looked back to the fight. He had to admit that Akane was not as good as he first assumed. He would have figured that she, being the only one who does martial arts, would be a lot better than this. He saw that she had way too many holes in her attack. Her defense was nothing impressive. His father wanted to merge the schools with this?

I'm not the only one that's seeing all the flaws in her art and that she sucks right? Masamune asked.

I hear you com'on this register for class. Ranma said.

"Which one of you knaves is Ranma Saotome?" A voice shouted. Ranma was curious as to why he was called a knave during lunch and who was calling for him. He stood and made his way to where the crowd was forming with Masamune in tow. Ranma looked to see a junior in a kendo uniform, holding a wooden sword.

"Ranma whats a knave?" Masamune asked innocently

Before Ranma could answer the junior again shouted "I Takewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder the Blue Thunder of Furinken High, demand that you step out and face me you coward!" The junior demanded. Ranma didn't like being called a coward and was about to step forward until Masamune beat him to it.

"Excuse me Blue Blunder."

"It's Thunder."

"Yah whatever."

"Now why are you challenging Ranma for nothing personal but you won't win."

Ignoring the insult Kuno responded "He dared to harass the beauteous Akane? How dare he lay claim to her hand? I will not allow such a travisity to happen!"

"Okay but you should know he didn't pick Akane he was forced into the engagement to begin with." Masamune said while waving for Ranma to come over.

"Listen here, man, if you have such a beef with the engagement, then I suggest that you speak to the Tendo patriarch. He is the one who is forcing your 'fierce tigeress' into this 'engagement'. I'm not interested in your girl. It's her father you need to talk to." Ranma said. Kuno, surprisingly, listened to him.

"But that mercenary told me that she was engaged to you."

"That was not my decision. I was given the choice to choose then that choice was taken way from me. Sorry to say, but Akane is nothing more that an ill-tempered brat." Ranma said. Everyone surrounding them gasped in shock. No one ever called Akane that. Ranma watched as the junior trembled with rage.

"I think you broke him bro." Masamune said while poking Kuno in th face.

"Have at thee!" he shouted and raised his sword to bring down on his head. Ranma sighed and struck him with a vast array of punches and kicks all over his body. Ranma walked away with a bored look. He did not pay attention to the shocked crowd or the unconscious Kuno.

Ranma had just made it back to the Tendo dojo after attending his first therapy session. Once relizing that he was going to be in Nerima for a least a little while he realize he could finally get help for his fear of cats also it kept him out of the dojo.

Upon arriving at the dojo Ranma see wolf-Masamune laying down next to Nabiki watching tv. Then looking towards the kitchen he sees an angry Soun, Genma and Akane marching towards him.

"Boy do you have anything to say for yourself?" questioned Genma

"About what?"

"About how you disrespected your fiancée in the middle of class!"

"Everything I said was true besides respect is earned not given."

"Apologize to me you jerk!" Akane shouted

"Why so you can add another person to your kiss ass chart well to bad cause ain't happening."

"Apologize to my sweet Akane our else." Soun ordered.

"Or else what." Ranma challenged.

"Dinners ready" Kasumi said before a threat could be made. Dinner was indeed and uncomfortable event what with Akane, Soun and Genma glaring at Ranma while two-thirds were staring at Ranma for Genma was shifting his glare from Ranma to Ranma's food which for some reason he couldn't swipe tonight for some reason.

End of Chapter 2

_  
Well one two chapters downs who knows how many more I don't. Well I might mess the series order a bit to better suit my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 3

Ranma was not in a good mood as he walked through the Tendo dojo the reason for this was because the next day a Furinken High Kuno saw him in his cursed form and was immediately smitten with the one he dubbed the pigtailed girl. "Sorry bro it must suck to have Kuno after you in both form now he either wants to bed you or break you." Masamune said in not surprisingly upbeat tone. "It's not funny you had better be happy Kuno doesn't have a sister I can sick on you wolf-boy." Ranma said not knowing how wrong he was. Anyway what we gonna do?" he asked. "What do you mean we bro? Masamune asked. "Yes we you have to help me." Ranma responded. Masamune sits down and starts taking deep breath while thinking. "You could always fake your death." There was nothing but silence in the air as Ranma gave Masamune a stare that said that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"What?"

"That will never work."

"Why it worked for me that time that werewolf hunter kept chasing me when he saw me transform."

"Face it that only worked because you found the only person dumber than pops that would believe you blew up in a phone booth."

"Congratulations you found the only other guy that would believe that I mean Kuno was like 4 feet away from us when you transformed either he knows who you are and is messing with you or he is as stupid if not more so than my guy.

"You know it's to late for this I'm going to bed."

"Night I'm gonna do my rounds."

"Masamune I know it's in your blood to protect whatever place you sleep but do really need to walk around the dojo half the night. I mean were in a house with at least 3 ¾ martial artists in that dojo. The 3 being you me and pop the ½ despite him owning the dojo I've never seen him train I mean you and I are up for about ¾ of a whole day and neither of us have seen him so you know. And the ¼ is Akane so do you really need to defend to compound?"

"Has anyone attacked the compound yet?"

"No."

"Your welcome." Masamune said while exting the room heading for the kitchen for the kettle only to stop and look back at Ranma "1/4?"

"Okay I threw her a bone happy."

"Makes sense." he said leaving the room.

It was lunch time at Furinken as Ranma and Masamune were again sitting under a tree that is until Kuno strode over to them. Pointing his sword at Ranma he says "Saotome you fowl shrew come and meet your maker." "What is it now Kuno." Ranma said in a bored tone. "I am here to avenge my fierce tigress Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl for it seems you did not learn your lesson the first time." "First time you mean before or after I kick you ass up and down the school."

"I strike!" Kuno shouted before Kuno could attack a hand in his face stopped him dead in his tracks extending his vision he noticed the hand belonged to Masamune. "Hold up Kuno now while your still conscious would you mind telling me why your into the pigtailed girl." Ignoring the backhand comment Kuno replied "It is do to her fierce passion and beauty." "Okay but can ask one question?" "Fine speak now." "Whats her name." "What?" "I'm just saying if you really love her you should at least know her name so come on lets hear it." Masamune said in a challenging tone.

There was an awkward silence in the air as Kuno looked in disbelief that he didn't know his loves name soon the disbelief turned it angry and that angry was focused on Masamune "I strike!" Kuno yelled as he swung his sword at Masamune "Quit it... Cut it out... that fairly annoying." Masamune said in between strikes "Okay thats enough". BAM said Masamune as he grew tired of the game of tag and punch Kuno in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

RING RING RING went the bell alerting the students school was commencing causing the student to walk back to school leaving behind a winded Kuno.

Ring Ring Ring the school bell rang signaling the end of the day as the three Tendo dojo residents were exuting the school heading home they heard a foreign cry "Saotome prepare to die!" shout a young man with black hair and a tiger-striped bandanna while at the same time attempting to strike Masamune with an umbrella.

"Okay who are you and what did I do to you? Masamune asked while avoiding the strike.

"How could you forget me you coward I'm Ryoga Hibiki now face me Ranma!"

Giving Ryoga a are you stupid look "You got the wrong guy."

"Don't try to hide from me you coward!"

"Ryoga I want you to use what little brains you have and notice Ranma is over there!" he shoutedwhile pointing at Ranma.

Registering what he was told he transfers his anger onto the real Ranma "How dare you try to hid from me Saotome!" he shouted in anger."You coward, how dare you don't recognize me? I've chased you all over the world after you bailed on our fight! Because of you, I've seen hell!" the teenager shouted.

"Fight, what the hell are you talking about? We were supposed to fight?" Ranma asked in genuine surprise. He thought long and hard before he actually remembered. "Wait a minute, Ryoga Hibiki?"

"So you finally remembered me?" Ryoga said.

"Yeah, I remember you. I also remember that I'm not to blame for that duel we were suppose to have. I also remember that it was over the fact that you weren't fast enough to get the last bread at lunch. That's hardly any reason to call for my blood." Ranma said.

"You dare to mock my suffering?" Ryoga snarled.

"Look Ryoga, if you want to finish that duel that you were late for, then let's do it after school tomorrow. I'll gladly pound on you then." Ranma said.

"Fine, come three o'clock tomorrow, I will have my revenge." Ryoga said and jumped over the school wall. Ranma looked ready to call out to him but sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If he knew Ryoga, he was still the 'Eternal Lost Boy'.

"That was weird bro." Masamune sighed

"I hear you." Ranma agreed.

"So you went to Junior High together?" Nabiki asked Ranma. Ranma was currently throwing some punches and kicks around while Nabiki watched him. In the background you could see Kasumi rubbing the belly of a wolf turned Masamune who had a content look on his face.

"Yeah, I use to take him to school and home everyday." Ranma said.

"Why would you need to do that? Can't he find his way home?" Nabiki asked.

"He was called the 'Eternal Lost Boy'. Ryoga could get lost in a room with no doors or windows. He walked off the grounds one time and didn't return for a week." If Ranma had listened carefully he could have heard the distinct sound of a laugh coming from Masamune.

"You're kidding, right? What about his parents?" she asked.

"It's a family curse. They have the same directional curse as him." Ranma said.

"So, you were friends at one time right? Why is he calling for your death?" Nabiki asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The thing about that school was that lunchtime was something of a free-for-all battle. Everyone would fight for their special kind of bread. Ryoga was always a step slower than me and I always got the last one. Back then, I guess I could have shared it with him but I was still kind of stupid then." This time Ranma heard the laugh but chose to ignore it. Anyway, he challenged me to a duel. It was in a lot that was behind his house. I waited three days for him to arrive. It would have been four if my old man didn't take advantage of my sleepy state." He explained.

"Well, by the code, he forfeited the duel by not arriving at the time that was set." Kasumi said with a smile while still rubbing Masamune's belly.

"Still, to threaten your life over bread, that doesn't sound like he's angry over bread any more." Nabiki said.

"You think it was because of the duel I mean Masamune said bringing bread won't make him feel better?" Ranma asked. That's when Akane entered and was instantly annoyed.

"Hey you pervert, stop flirting with my sisters!" Akane exclaimed.

"Shut u no ones talking to you." Ranma said back in a casual manner before dogding Akanes mallet swings with great ease around the dojo with Masamune, Kasumi and Nabiki watching the show.

A week passed and Ranma awaited the arrival of Ryoga. He walked onto the grounds but he looked very confused as to where he was.

"Where am I now?" he exclaimed.

"You're on Furinken school grounds." Ranma answered. Ryoga whipped his head around and glared at Ranma.

"Dumbass!" shouted Masamune

"Saotome, I hope you enjoyed that little break. Now, it's time to make you pay for what you did!" Ryoga snarled.

"Before you do that, you mind telling me why you want my life for? I thought it might be about the bread duel that you set up but someone directed me to another reason for this." He said.

"It wasn't me I actually prefer the public beating. Masamune said with a snickers

"If you didn't run out on our duel," Ryoga shouted while glaring at the snickering wolf-boy.

"I waited three days for you. The lot was behind your house I mean how stupid can you get." Ranma corrected and questioned

"But on the fourth day, you were gone! I was so angry that I tracked you through Japan and into China!" Ryoga shouted. Ranma eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, you stupid idiot, don't tell me that you followed us to Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked.

"Wait let me get this straight you spent pretty much your whole life chasing Ranma and you blame him for your curse?" asked Masamune.

"What he ruined my life because of him I've seen hell!"

"Quit your crying you can't complain about anything you challenged Ranma to a fight, you didn't show, you followed him from Japan to China you got cursed it's your fault all this happened to you! Masamune shout while looking at Ryoga with detest before walking away. Sigh "Good luck bro I'm no good to you right now."

"Enough talk!" Ryoga spat and charged at him. Ranma quickly dropped down to his fighting stance and waited. Ryoga threw a punch which had a lot of power behind it. Ranma skillfully dodged it and countered with a punch of his own. Ryoga blocked his punch and threw another punch. This continued for a while with Ranma dancing around Ryoga and Ryoga trying to knock Ranma's head off. Suddenly, Ranma got the upper hand with a swift kick to the side of Ryoga's head.

Ryoga jumped back to get some distance and pulled out his umbrella. He charged at him and began to thrust his umbrella like a sword. He caught Ryoga's wrist and twisted it. He then put him in an arm lock and drove him to his knees. Ryoga got out of the hold and slammed his shoulder into Ranma. The pig-tailed martial artist hit the ground but was quickly to his feet.

Ryoga and pulled off a few bandannas and threw them at him. Ranma easily dodged it and closed in on Ryoga. He saw this and caught Ranma's wrist. He threw another full-powered punch toward Ranma's head. Ranma managed to dodge but he got a cut on his cheek. Ranma breaks free of the hold by punching Ryoga in the kidney temperately stunning him.

Ryoga threw a few bandannas at Ranma which he dodged but instead hitting the water fountain which exploded all over the general area. The water exploded up and fell on Ranma, triggering his curse. Ranma did not lose focus and looked for her opponent. The water died down and Ryoga was no where in sight. Ranma just sighed and turned back to the rest of the school. He saw the shocked looks that they were giving him. He figured that he could go a little longer before his curse was to be revealed but he was surprise that it went on this long. Before he could explain him self he noticed that why Akane was being taking care off by her friends. He noticed some hair on the ground and recognized as hers.

"I don't know enough about girls but I know this is trouble right Masamune. Masamune where are you? Here Masamune come on boy. Knew that wouldn't work damn where did he go? Ranma asked himself while looking for his friend/animal companion.

Authors note: I got nothing but I have one question should I have my OC eat Ryoga while he's in pig form ever in this fanfiction. I could go either way.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 4

It was later in the afternoon while Ranma was finally returning to the Tendo dojo after a failed attempt at finding his brother/animal guardian. Entering the dojo he discovers what was keeping Masamune away because in the back yard he could see wolf-Masamune playing fetch with Kasumi. Shakin his head in mock disappointment Ranma says "So this is where you've been ah Masamune."

"Oh my sorry Ranma it's just Masamune came back looking for some cookies we started talking one thing led to another and suddenly I got him to play fetch with me.

"Okay anyway I lost Ryoga and I was wondering if Masamune could sniff im out and find him he keeps blaming me for not showing up to the fight and it turns out he got cursed at Jusenkyo and I'd rather just get it out of the way and move on with my life." Ranma casually said.

"Oh okay but before that you should know father and Mr. Saotome are looking for you something about Akane I wasn't really paying attention I was to busy playing with Masamune here." Kasumi said while scratching Masamune behind his ear.

"Better find out what they want." Ranma said with a sigh while leaving to look for the two adults.

Ranma sat on the porch petting a sleeping wolf-Masamune. He just couldn't understand the thinking of his father, Mr. Tendo and Akane. He had just gotten through listening to the two adults complain about Akane getting her hair cut. How was it his fault that she got in the path of one of Ryoga's bandanas? She should have stayed back like everyone else. Also, it was that moron Ryoga who carelessly threw around the razor sharp projectiles.

Still, the fathers blamed him for not taking care of his fiancée. Ranma just scoffed at them and left the table which enraged them further. As he walked pass Nabiki's room, she heard the Tendo sisters talk and for some reason Masamune was sitting on Nabiki's bed looking out the window. He heard Akane say some bad things about him and then chase Masamune out of the room with her mallet. He was really pissed that she blamed her haircut on him. He instantly forgot about checking on her as she nothing more than an ungrateful brat.

He sighed getting up from the porch and walking to his room followed by a drowsy Masamune to sleep in order to forget about the havic that way his day.

"Hey, get up Ranma. We have a score to settle." Ryoga said as he some how got into the Tendo dojo Ranma ignored him and continued to sleep. 'Did you hear me Saotome? I said to get up!" Ranma continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of Ryoga's rising anger. "I said wake UP!" Ryoga shouted but before he could do anything he felt a tap on his shoulder turning around he sees and enraged Masamune all was silent in the room until Masamune delivered a devastating hay maker to Ryoga's face. The impact pushed Ryoga to the wall next the window do to the shock of the punch and the general strength of the punch Ryoga was to late to stop Masamune from grabbing him by the collar opening the window and throwing him out into the cold rain.

"Idiot." Masamune yawned as he headed back to bed.

One Hour later

The entire house was forced awake by sound of Akane shouting HOW CUTE!

Rushing downstairs Ranma and Masamune come face to face with Akane who was holding a black piglet wearing a tiger-stripped scraf around his neck.

"Akane whats that?" asked Ranma.

"It's a piglet what's it look like you idiot. " Akane responded.

Looking at the piglet with extreme focus Masamune says the first thing that comes to mind with a smile "Lets eat him."

"No you freak you can't eat him his my pet and thats that." Akane said while heading back to bed.

"Ranma I'm gonna get that pig you know that right."

"No you're not I know your hungry but thats not excuse to eat Akane's pet no matter how stupid it looks."

"Oh it's not just that it's because that was Ryoga."

"What no way." said a surprisingly upbeat Ranma

"Way man who else would wear something as stupid as yellow in most of the outfit while also having a curse-form."

"When did you figure out who or what he would turn into?"

Tabbing his nose Masamune answers "I might not still be in wolf form but I still keep like what ¼ of a wolf heighten sense of smell must be a Jusenkyo so any ideas about what to do with him."

"None what about you."

A big grin plastered all over his face "We could just eat him problem solved."

"We're not eating him." Ranma said while heading back to bed.

"Oh come on I can wear my hilarious apron." Masamune responded while following Ranma.

"I don't care how hilarious your apron is were not eatting him case closed." spoke Ranma in a tone that said do as I say or else.

"Fine fine I won't. Masamune said if Ranma had looked behind him he would have noticed Masamune had his fingers crossed.

"Good now go to sleep we all ready wasted half the night wake thanks to Akane."

"Yes sir when did you become so responsible."

"Well one of us has to." Ranma said while laying down

"Oh got to use the bathroom be right back." Masamune said while heading back out of the room.

After heading back to there shared room Masamune stops and stares at Akanes door in a surprisingly menacing way. In a low tone he spoke "Someday I'll get you pig boy if I can force myself to learn to speak near perfect Japanese in a few week I can do anything." after that he headed back to bed with a smile on his face dreaming of all the types of pig themed food Kasumi could make for him.

**Author Notes: thats it for chapter 4 sorry if it was short I just wanted to end the whole Ryoga becomes Akane's pet thing as soon as possible. Also I wanted you to see a glimpse of Masamune still acts like a wolf even in human form something I will throw in every once in a while. Not to mention I'm still on the fence about the whole eating Ryoga thing. Though I will have Masamune instantly like Shampoo because she does the thing Masamune wants if you don't know what I talking about watch the second episode of the show involving Shampoo you'll see what I mean. **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 5

Ranma sat with Kasumi and Masamune at the table. They were doing there homework and talking to the elder Tendo. The three could hear Akane's shouts of frustration coming from the dojo. Ranma just smirked while Kasumi looked concerned Masamune seemed to ignore the subject all together in favor of watching tv.

"I really wish she would think before she agrees to things." Kasumi said with sigh.

"I think it will be kind of funny." Ranma said with amusement.

"Danmit Ranma what did you get for 7? Masamune asked seemingly oblivious to the shouts of outrage.

"Masamune focus." Ranma said

"I'm focus on getting the answer to number 7."

"I know that you two do not get along but she will hurt herself if she doesn't get proper training. Why aren't the girls from the team helping her with this?" Kasumi asked.

"Akane, in her infinite wisdom, told them that she could handle it on her own. It may either have to do with the fact that I suggested that she practice with the team in order to get ready Masamune making fun of her saying see had no grace or a strong combination of both. Ranma explained.

"That girl is to loud, I'm going to have a talk with her and when I get back one of have better have the answer to number 7." Masamune said and stood up. As he made his way to the dojo, he caught sight of someone that made him frown. "Hibiki, what has brought you here today Farmer Joe left the fence open again?"

"Um, I'm not in Okinawa?" he asked.

"Does this look like Okinawa?" Ranma asked sarcastically. Ryoga growled and looked ready to attack but the glare from Masamune made him think twice. He then heard the frustrated shout of Akane.

"What's wrong with Akane?" He asked with concern.

"She got herself involved with Furinken's Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics' issues. Apparently, the whole team was ambushed by St. Hebereke's team captain. Akane agreed to help the team despite the fact that she doesn't know a lick of what is needed to compete." Ranma explained.

"It wasn't her smartest move." Masamune agreed

"So why aren't either helping her?"Ryoga demanded.

"Well, it could be that I don't know the style." Ranma said sarcastically. "And just don't want to." Masamune said with a snicker." Ryoga growled but turned and headed toward the dojo.

"Well I am skilled in Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics. I can help Akane in getting ready for her fight." Ryoga said. Masamune gave him a stern look which scared the lost boy.

"Fine then but remember your boundaries and know that I'll be watching." Masamune warned while pulling out plain I apron. I left my apron upstairs but you get the the idea." Ryoga bowed while sweating heavly and entered the dojo. Masamune turned back inside and continued to do his homework. Kasumi looked at Ranma who took that as a sign to watch the two. He put his homework away and made his way to the dojo. "Come on Masamune lets watch them." Ranma said. "What but I just... I didn't even.. damn fine." sighed a defeated Masamune as he followed after taking one last longing look at his homework. Left alone Kasumi in her usual demeanor got up and entered the kitchen.

Akane left the dojo to get some rest after a hard day of training. After saying good night to Ryoga and handcuffing him to a cinderblock to make sure he couldn't get away until after her match. She gave Ranma and Masamune a warning glare which they ignored. Alone, Ryoga looked at Ranma with a heated glared.

"What's your problem now pig-boy?" Ranma asked.

"Have you no honor? How could you to help Akane?" Ryoga snarled.

"OH will you shut up." Masamune interrupted

"You shut it wolf boy." Ryoga responded

"Its better than being a pig. I'm bigger than you I'm higher on the food chain!" Masamune side in anger.

"Alright what do you have against me what have I done to you?" Ryoga challenged

"You want to you what I have against you." taking a deep breath "You are the most pathitic person I've met in my life. You blame Ranma for your problems instead of yourself for your own incompetence. Oh because of you I've seen hell Ranma." Masamune said in a sarcastic tone. "Stop being a victim and take responsibility for your life. I mean geez Genma killed my mom right in front of my face you don't see me blaming Ranmafor that fact that if he wasn't laying in the woods none of this have happened NO I HOLD MY HATE FOR THE FAT MAN WHERE IT BELONGS! Masamune said while shouting the last part.

"Wooo." both Ranma and Ryoga said at the same time.

"You no what I'm going out blow off some steam see you later Ranma I might not come in tonight. Masamune said walking out of the dojo into the dark streets of Nerima.

After a few minutes "Is he anyways like that? Ryoga finally asked

"Only when he brings up his mother tender area." Ranma responded

"Whelp I'm off to bed see you later Ryoga." Ranma said closing the door behind him.

"Wait Ranma get me a pillow and blanket...Ranma its cold... Saotome! Ryoga shouted which fell on deaf ears.

Akane was beat from all that training. Ryoga was definitely a good teacher for her. He was patient and showed her how to use every tool. She wasn't a expert but with Ryoga's help she would be ready to take on this captain of St. Hebereke. She just prayed her cinder block held Ryoga within the confines of the dojo and prayed that neighter Ranma or Masamune did anything to hurt her chances.

She sighed and laid on the bed. She felt her eyes get heavy but she was very confused about something on her ceiling. She narrowed her tired eyes to see what was on that on her ceiling. Her eyes suddenly opened when she saw a girl her age hanging from the ceiling. She quickly rolled off the bed as the girl brought a mallet down on where she currently was.

Akane was in a fighting stance and faced down the girl who attacked.

"So, you're the attacker who ambushed our school's team." Akane said.

"Ambushed, how boorish. I believe in fairness before the match." she said and attacked. Akane easily caught the hammer and flung it with her through the window. The girl saw that she was way too high in the air. Lucky for her, Masamune wasn't to far from the dojo running with lighting speed he was able to jump off the wall of the dojo he was able to catch the girl before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay? Who are you?" Masamune asked with concern for the girl.

"Oh yes thank you kind sir for helping me out of that situation. My name is Kodachi Kuno and you are"

"I'm Masamune Saotome...wait Kuno you wouldn't happen to be related to to that guy Takewaki Kuno would you?"

The girl did not answer instead she pulls out a bouquet of flowers. "Please, accept these as a token of my appreciation." she said. Masamune was very confused but accepted the flowers. Smelling something foul coming from the flowers he throws them up away. Looking at the midair flowers he notices something coming out of the flowers. The girl was very surprised that he avoided being paralyzed by her powder.

"That's a first. Anyway thank you beloved for saving me I must be off now." Giving a howling laugh that shooked him to his core. That is a weird girl.

"You're angry at me because this weird girl is attracted to me?" Masamune asked.

"You didn't have to accept her damn flowers or save her." Akane snarled.

"So you would have preferred it if I let her fall what if she got hurt."

"She would have deserved it for attacking me."

"Would you get over it I swear you are the most...

"Quite you two Masamune you did good Akane you knew someone was attacking the competiter of the school you should have been better prepared thats your fault if you got hurt." Ranma said in a tone that demand no argument.

Akane was ready to explode when she sensed someone coming at her. She spun quickly and caught a familiar mallet. She ripped the weapon away from Kodachi who flipped over her. The two glared at each other.

"Come to finish what happened last night?" Akane asked. She was ignored by Kodachi who skipped over to Masamune.

"Hello Masamune-sama, how are you today?" Kodachi asked. He watched with caution as she reached for something. That's when Kuno appeared.

"What are you doing here my twisted sister?" Kuno asked.

"I knew it! I totally called it!" Masamune shouted with excitement.

"I am here to be civil with my opponent and to speak with Masamune-sama." Kodachi answered seemingly ignoring the formers shouting. Kuno looked at Masamune and then his sister. He then placed his hand on Masamune's shoulder.

"You have my permission to court my sister." Kuno said.

"Wait what?" Masamune asked

"While I'd much rather have that cur Saotome court her as a way to get away from my fierce tigress but at least I'll be rid of one Saotome. Kuno said

"Oh your such the brother of the year." said a sarcastic Masamune

"I challenge you Tendo Akane! Should I win our match, Masamune shall become mine." Kodachi said.

"Fine." Akane accepted

"Wait don't I get a say in this Nabiki help your my lawyer. Masamune in a pleading tone.

"Give me all the money you have in your pocket. And don't lie and say you don't have any because I know that due to you background you don't believe in the idea of financial currency and you simply keep it any money you have for no reason."

Going into his pocket he pulls out a huge wad of yen and hands it to Nabiki. "Impressive." Nabiki says after a whistle while counting the money.

"Okay the thing is you can't have Masamune because he is not a real Saotome." Nabiki said after counting her money.

"Excuse me?" Kodachi questioned

"Yes Masamune wasn't born a Saotome he just took the name without and legal papers so the only one who could agree to the engagement would be his parents who aren't around. And do to the fact that Masamune is 16 and there for can't legally agree to any kind of marriage the tops he could do would be to date you." Nabiki answered

"Thank you Nabiki so heres the new deal if you win Masamune will go on a date with you and if you lose you must give Masamune a truck load of muffins." Ranma said looking at Masamune with hearts in his eyes.

"Why muffins?" Kodachi asked

"Dude loves muffins I once saw him quit a fight in order to first in line to get fresh muffins at a bakery."

"I've never seen Masamune ever eat a muffin." Akane said with Nabiki nodding in agreement

"Think back to all the times you seen him."

Thinking back Nabiki and Akane remembered all the times they've seen Masamune. Thats when they have a startling realization virtually every time they've saw Masamune in human form he was eating a muffin when they first met, on the way to school, on the way from school, even while training in the dojo.

"Oh I see it now." Nabiki said

"So do we have a deal also you have to fight fair no sneak attacks or dirty tricks." Ranma said while extending his hand.

Kodachi thought about and realized she had nothing to lose a truck of muffins was a drop in the bucket compared to the Kuno wealth and she could still pursue Masamune even if by some luck she lost. And if she won she got a date with Masamune which could lead to more a no brainier if you'd asked her.

"Okay deal now, I must be off so long Masamune-sama."." Kodachi agree grasping his hand sealing the deal. Taking one last look at Masamune she blew him a kiss before leaving.

"Whelp that was stressful thanks for the help." Masamune finally said.

"What the hell was that?" Akane growled.

"Helping to keep this match as fair as possible." Ranma said

Ranma sighed and was glad for it to be over. He was suddenly punched on the right side of his chest by Akane. Before he could be sent flying he spins on his right heal and uses his momentum from the punch to punch Akane in the face.

He gave her a harsh glare and was about to shout at her but she turned and stormed into the school.

"What was that about?" Ranma growled. Nabiki just shook her head while Masamune simply yawned. The three just walked into the school.

**Author's Note: Well thats it for this chapter. I note really sure if what Nabiki said about engagements was true so whatever. This is a side note for anyone who is wondering how Masamune has so much it is because he spent his whole life in the woods so he knows what to eat and as a wolf he is immune to things that would regular be dangerous to humans so that saves money on food. And since Genma never really spent much time in one area even before they got there curse maybe a month or 2 based on the events of Ukyo and Ryoga. (long enough to make an impression but not long enough to fulfill promises based on the flashbacks.) Masamune was only able to buy a certain amount of muffins at a time for freshness. I am thinking about starting a new fanfic I'll still keep up the weekly updates but just telling you all to check my other works when I start it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 6

Masamune walked Kasumi as they went shopping through the. "Masamune thank you so much for going to the market with me today." Kasumi said. "No problem Kasumi I've got nothing better to do besides since Nabiki took all my money its the least I can do considering I can't and by extension refuse to pay rent." Masamune replied.

"What do you mean refuse I thought you were a guest along with Ranma and ?"

"In a way I am but I'm not you see my code of honor forbids me from giving any kind of compensation towards that cross me."

Stopping in her track Kasami looked Masamune in the eye and asked. "H..hhow did my family cross you? She asked in a slit stutter.

"Your keeping me here. Well your dad is mainly him and that stupid marriage contract he and Genma set up idiots."

"But whats keeping you here can't you just leave?"

"I can't because of Ranma."

"What did Ranma do to force you to stay here."

"Its because of my code of honor you see when Ranma saved me (even though the events of him saving me won't have happened if he was there to begin with) he in fact forced my code to activate that states I am forced to stay by his side within reason until I can save his life."

Thinking for a minute Kasaumi asks "What do you mean within reason?"

"I can't follow him everywhere can I."

"You have a point so are you angry that your stuck here?"

Not really I don't have a plan for my life so its better to stay here than wander around like that idiot Ryoga."

"Why do you hate Ryoga so much."

"Aside from how he blames Ranma for his mistakes without taking responsibility for his own actions. Oh he's Akane's pet pig P-chan so as a wolf I want to eat him so you know."

"Excuse me did you say Ryoga? Asked a surprise Kasumi.

"Yup I mean have you ever seen Ryoga and P-chan in the same place together cause I haven't."

"Why haven't you told Akane I'm sure she would listen.

Masamune sigh while grabbing Kasumi's hand and pulling her into a walk towards the dojo which in a way was not and easy task considering he had two bags of grocers in one hand. "Kasumi it would be a waste of time. I could already see what would happen I'd tell Akane she'd yell at me then take a swing at me I'd dodge it punch her in the face she'd go tell Soun he'd get mad say something stupid piss me off then I'd beat him up. And to end it all I'd show Akane who P-chan than get mad some more about not telling her sooner and the process would repeat its self so frankly I'd rather save myself the effert." Masamuni explain.

"Oh my you've really thought this through." said Kasumi with a slight blush with her hand in Masamunes.

"Yup well anyway it's big deal lets get back everyone must be getting hungry." With Masamune and Kasumi headed back to the dojo hand in hand.

It was the day of the match. Akane arrived with Ryoga as her second. While Kodachi chose some random girl from her team as her second. Ranma, Nabiki Masamune, and Kuno were in the crowd and waited for the match to begin. Kodachi and Akane began to warm up and prepared themselves for the match.

"WOW SINCE WHEN WAS KODACHI SUCH A HOTTIE! Masamune shouted as he stared at Kodachi in her leotard.

"Can you be even more of a perv wolf-boy?" Nabiki asked

"Ah don't blame me its my instincts I like what I like...And certainly like. Masamune said as he watch Kodachi stretch. And for some strange reason he seemed to miss the blush on her face.

"Bro relax it's about to start." Ranma said while covering his face in embarrassment towards his brothers antics.

"How dare you talk about my dear sister that way you cur!" Kuno shout in rage.

"Why do you care you were all for me perusing her a little while ago. Masamune countered which seemed to resolve Kuno's anger. That when the announcer got on the mic.

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's match between St. Hebereke School for Girls and Furiken High School. The white corner Akane Tendo of the Furiken High School, new comer to the Rhythimic Gymnastics world. There were a few claps do to the location the only othe sound heard was Masamunes laughter.

"_I hate him I hate him so much."_ Akane thought.

And in the blue corner the undefeated champion of St. Hebereke The Black Rose herself, Kuno Kodachi. Do to having the home field advantage she received many claps and cheers.

(Look I'm gonna level with all of you I'm not gonna write the fight its to one sided for me to even put a remote interest in it. I mean come on Kodachi is the **UNDEAFETED CHAMPION **the fact that Ranma one in the series is just ridiculous. We all know I'm right a fight between Kodachi and Akane where Kodachi clearly has the home field advantage would be a waste of time for me and you this will most likely be the only time I do this I just don't have it in me to write about how outclassed Akane is on level I mean she can't even jump onto a 2 story house which is something every other martial artist in the series can do. So to make a long story short Kodachi wins everyone cheers she goes outside Masamune waits for her.)

"Awesome match Kodachi." said a surprisingly level-headed Masamune.

"Thank you Masamune-sama." a blushing Kodachi

"Um whats with the blush you still tired?"

"Oh its uh well uh well I ah heard what you said about me." said Kodachi as her blush got redder.

"Oh you mean I called you a hottie well its true I didn't notice before do to the craziness of life my bad great job by the way." Masamune said with a smile.

"It was satisfying." said Kodachi finally getting her blush under control. "So I was thinking for our date we could go on a picnic."

"Great but before we go on a date or even get into a relationship I need to tell you a story."

"Okay what kind of story?"

Wrapping his arm around Kodachi's shoulder while starting to walk. "Have you ever heard of a place called Jusenkyo?" "No." "Well buckle up baby it's about to be a bumpy ride filled with both surprises and heart warming moments not to mention things about how awesome I am." Masamune said as he started to tell Kodachi his story while walking into the sunset.

**Author's Note:** Again sorry for not including the fight it's just the fight would have been really one sided. Now I really don't like Akane on any level so it would have been one savage beaten that would haunt everyones dreams till you die I might update it at one but for now I don't care. To answer a question that most likely show up is why Masamune is so nice to Kodachi and not trying to run like Ranma would in the series that is because unlike Ranma Masamune as judgement because he knows he has problems and so he shouldn't judge others. (Genma, Akane, Ryoga, and Soun are exceptions to this except Genma who has good reason to be hated by Masamune) also he's telling Kodachi his story now because a relationship can't be based on lies. (I'm lying you should always lie when you start a relationship small ones though.) By the way the rating might change from T to M when Shampoo arrives.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ranma 1/2 only the characters that I made that just happen to be in the same time, space and location as the cast of Ranma 1/2.

**Actually I have a question why is that Ryoga Moose and Kuno think killing Ranma will make the girls like them I mean wouldn't that turn a girl off if you killed the guy they liked just asking. Also why does Ryoga keeping trying to help Ranma and Akane stay together wouldn't just sitting thwe events out and watching make his life easier in his pursuit for Akane. Anyway wheres chapter 7 enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Ryoga woke up in the darkness of night feeling hot very hot and I mean very very hot trying to survey his surrounding all he could see was darkness. As Ryoga continued to find find out where he was the heat he felt continued to rise but then the was another thing he was feeling...wet. Yes as strange as it was Ryoga Hibiki felt a strange combination of wetness and heat. Realizing that he would be roasted alive if he continued to stay in the burning moistness he did the only two things he could to jump and scream. The jumping to hopefully find his way out of his strange situation and maybe find relief him self the the smoldering heat and screaming because that way the only other thing he could do. And as if by some miracle his jumping manged to push himself onto to a hard surface do to hearing the clanging sound of metal hitting something solid. Looking around he sees some large shiny object releasing the gift of the sun. The sight alone was nearly enough to bring a tear to the young mans eye if not for the fact the he notice upon exiting his smoldering prison that he was in what resembled a kitchen. Upon closer inspection he noticed that wasn't any kitchen it was the one the Tendo dojo. Looking around he see someone he never thought he would enjoy or even really care to see one Kasumi Tendo.

"Hey Kasumi over here whats going on?" Ryoga said expecting his request to be answered only to notice that the eldest Tendo daughter seemed to ignore him.

"Um Kasumi can you stop what your doing and tell me whats going on?" he asked again only to notice he was still being ignored.  
"HEY YOU IDIOT HELP ME!" Ryoga shouted after losing his patience with the Tendo homemaker.

Seeing Kasumi finally turn around and spot him Ryoga finally thinking he would get the answers he seeks. Kasumi walks over to Ryoga and simply stares into his eyes. After a the few second staring contest Kasumi does the unexpected with what seems to be a feat of super human strength Kasumi lifts Ryoga up a puts him on the counter. Dazed by the surprisingly strong girl Ryoga almost misses her call.

"Masamune that pig you caught is trying to escape would you like me to end his misery for you?"

"No thanks Kasumi he's my meal I should be the one to do it. Masamune responds after emerging from the dinning room.

"I still don't understand why you tried to boil the pig live any way."

Actually paying attention only when Masamune entered the room he actually heard the word he missed when only Kasumi was in the room pig. _"Now why would he say pig I know Masamune wants to eat me but he could only do that in my cursed form but I'm human.'_ Ryoga thought while looking around the room until his eyes landed on the metal surface a pot on the stove. Examining the pots reflective surface he notices something that puts him into full blown panic mode. He was still in his cursed form. Actually looking down to where he first was he notices another pot on the ground with what appeared to be water. "_How is that possible that must have been hot water in there how am I still in my pig form." _Ryoga thought only to stop when he noticed the only other people in the kitchen still talking.

" Well Kasumi an old chief I used to talk to said that putting animals to sleep while boiling them makes them taste better."

"Oh my really I'll have to try that sometime."

Grasping the girls hands into his own Masamune stares into her eyes "Yes you should...but not today remember it's my way of saying thanks for all the hard work. He says while letting go of hers hand.

"Ooo..kkkay." Kasumi said blush with a stutter not just by the contact but also because for as long as she could remember no one has ever cared enough about her to make her dinner straiting her dress Kasumi begins to walk back into the dinning room.

"Good it'll be ready in about 45 mins." Masamune said while pushing Kasumi out of the room with a light smack on the butt with a smile watching Kasumi get redder by the act. Turning back towards Ryoga his smile turns from a happy one to a feral one.

"You thought I wasn't gonna get didn't ya you thought as long as you stayed here Akane you were safe. Well your wrong because you forgot one thing Akane can't watch you forever all it took was a flyer for ice skating and those idiot "Masters of Martial Arts" were quick to send my bro and that girl out long enough for me grab you when you were sleeping remove you bandanna and make it look like you ran away. It took no real effort really since everyones always busy doing something they didn't even notice me move. Oh and just so you know you've been out for hours everyones home we all look for you and grieved so your pretty much forgotten now." Masamune said while he waited for the second pot to boil that he setup while he was talking to Kasumi.

Thinking quickly Ryoga jumps into the pot of bubbling water wait for the affect of the hot water to take affect so he he could show Masamune who really is on top of the food chain only to notice nothing happened.

"Wondering why you can't change back oh thats simple you simple you see in China I was just walking around till I saw this strange tea kettle on the ground. Since I openly hate all hot drinks I thought I could sell it. Finding an antique shop I showed the old man who owned it its origin so I'll know how much to sell it for. He told me it was one of a 2 piece set made for locking and unlocking curses gain from Jusenkyo."

"And guess which one this is ." Masamune taunted while waving around a strange looking kettle.

"BOY WHERE IS THE FOOD YOU PROMISED!" a shout coming from the neighborhood man panda or manda.

"IN A FEW MINUTES NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU COOK!" he shouted back only to receive silence as a response.

"Genma never was much of a cook love to eat though weird must be that thing Nabiki calls irony. Anyway its getting late so enough small talk and thanks for jumping into the water you saved me a few minutes of work so I guess I'll see you in about 30 minutes give or take well I mean I'll see you but you won't see me you know cause you'll be dead and all see yah." Masamune said while closing the lid on the pot tight sealing Ryoga in sealing his fate.

Ryoga was in maximune panic mode not only was he about to die but it was a challenge between suffocating or being boiled alive. "NO NO PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! Ryoga shout as he was about to ascend to where ever people like Ryoga go (you've all read the manga and watched the anime you know what the score is.).

NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ryoga shouted as he shout out of his sleeping bag. Looking around he notices he is back in he's tent. "I'm alive that must have been in a dream thank Kami...danmmit Kami I'm a martial artist this shouldn't be happening to me. Ryoga said as he got out of bed to clean his sheets thanks to his night terror.

At the Tendo Dojo Soatome room

Ranma wakes up in the deads of night noticing Masamune entering through the window holding something. "Masamune it's late what are you do up?" asked a groggy Ranma.

"Ah nothing bro just went for a midnight stroll you know get some fresh air."

"Whatever just go to sleep theres no school tomorrow so were training all day." said Ranma as he drifted back to sleep.

"Okay night bro.' Masamune said while stripping his cloths and got into bed putting away the object he was holding than looking at the title 101 Horror Stories for Swine. "_Soon pig-boy I'll have you so paranoid that not even you know will know whats real or not then i'll strike. Hunting 101 know you enemy wait for your opening and if you can't find one you make your own."_ Masamune thought as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face dreaming about his days as a full wolf.

One Week later

It's already been a week since Akane's defeat at the hands of Kodachi and things seemed like they were getting back to normal.

"So wolf-boy how was your date." Nabiki asked as everyone was in the family room watching tv.

"It was actually pretty good she can really hold a conversation and she can cook so that a bonus."

"Yah right she probably ran off after you told her about your curse she might be crazy but she isn't that crazy to date a wolf." Akane said in anger after remembering her defeat at the hands of the gymnast.

"First off quit being bitter and second after I told she asked to see my true form."

"And?" Ranma asked

"Oh she likes it. It was a surprise for me to so yah.

"Well its been fun but I have to go out shopping Masamune would you like to come with meKasumi asked.

Thinking for a minute "Okay got nothing better to do lets go." Masamune said while pulling Kasumi out the door towards the market place. 

**Authors Notes- **I know what your all thinking why didn't I let Masamune eat Ryoga now well there few reasons 1. I'm not done with the Soatomes punching bag yet. Yes Ryoga will go after Masamune now but more out of fear than anger but he'll learn that Masamune is much more unforgiving than Ranma. 2. Some of the kettle in the dream would have made sense for Masamune would have been to busy getting use to being human than trying to make money plus he wouldn't care anyway see chapter 5 for a reforence. And in my defense I was not paying much attention to the Herb Arc do to my hatred for the Ranma Ryoga Moose traveling concept I mean your alone in the woods with two guys that constantly they to kill you and you go looking for a kettle that just doesnt add up to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not know Ranma 1/2

Attention readers starting next chapter this story will be changed to M rated due to me writing my first lemon wish me luck. Anyways heres chapter 8.

It was a quite afternoon at the Tendo dojo the only sounds being heard wee the grunts and shouts coming from the dojo via a spar between Ranma and Masamune. "Hey Masamune can I ask you a question? Ranma asked as he dodged a spin kick delivered by Masamune. "Sure what is it." Masamune said as he threw a punch to Ranma's ribs which he dodged. "Why haven't you dumped Kodachi yet I mean you can't really like right she crazy." Ranma asked as he jumped into the air and landed a flying kick which Masamune blocked. "Okay bro first off can either of us really call anyone or anything crazy considering all the crap we've been through. I mean for instance I'm a wolf that changes into a human and your a guy that changes genders. And besides I like her we've only been dating for about 8 weeks and I already like her more than most people." he answered while charging at Ranma only to jump into a ball spin forward and pull off an axe kick that slammed into the spot where Ranma us to be. Appear on the other side of the dojo Ranma continues to speak "Masamune you hate almost everyone." he said in a deadpan tone with his arms crossed. "Yes I do hate almost everyone the only ones I don't hate are you, Dachi, Nabs and Kasumi and thats just in this country alone."

Coming to a complete stop Ranma simply stared into his brothers with a look that said "This is the conversation I've ever had." Staring back at Ranma Masamune had his own look that said "I surprised you didn't know about this earlier."

Breaking the eye contact Masamune took up a offensive stance and charged at Ranma "OkayRanma but let me ask you a question." Taking up his own offensive stance Ranma to charges at Masamune. "Sure what is it?" Ranma said as he dodged one of Masamunes random combos of an open palm, punch, leg sweep and uppercut how he was able to do this was beyond him. "Why don't you ever block my attacks all you do is dodge?"

After delivering his own aerial combo which to was dodged he looked Masamune in the eye "Are you aware of the damage you deliver when you attack Masamune?

"Not really."

"Than you wouldn't know the strength behind your impacts." Ranma said while pointing at the 5 ft wide 6 foot deep crater that was caused by Masamune's earlier axe-kick. Instead of a shocked, surprised or even upset look on Masamune instead he had a super excited look on his face. "Wow I can't believe believe how strong I've gotten, I mean I thought I would excel in speed but to be super strong is so much cooler." Masamune said as he jumped up and down like a kid at the candy store.

"Okay I think this has been enough training for today Masamune."

"What why I was having fun?"

"First It's because whenever you get excited you cut loss and cause more harm than good remember the shrine."

"Oh I destroy one shrine and suddenly I 'm the bad guy."

"It was surrounded by a barrier which you somehow broke and don't you have a date in like an hour?"

Looking at the clock "Oh shit I'm gonna be late! Masamune shouts while running out of the dojo to change.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ranma laughs as he starts to do a kata. "Man that guy would never survive without me. And I guess it's the same for me so I guess we'll always have each others backs.

3 hours later Tendo dojo

Coming from the dojo a sweaty Ranma see's a shocking sitting at the table was someone he never thought he would see again for a long time. At the table was a young purple haired girl in Chinese clothing.

"Ranma you have a visitor." Kasumi said with a smile.

"What you have another girl chasing after you I knew you couldn't be trusted pervert. Akane said with as much malice as possible.

"OH Ranma how could you do this now the schools will never be joined. Said a crying Soun

"Boy be a man and do the right thing for your fiancée." ordered Genma seeming to have forgotten who this was at the moment.

"You no Ranma." said the girl

Sticking up one finger Ranma closes his eyes and begins to think _"Okay think no matter what I do theres gonna be trouble. I could hid my curse no that would cause Shampoo to hunt me down when she sees my cursed form. No this isn't gonna work... you no what forget it I'll just tell her the truth if Kodachi would still date Masamune after finding out then hopefully it'll work out for me." Here goes everything." _Taking a deep breath Ranma makes his way over to the newly identified Shampoo.

"Okay Shampoo are you looking for the female Ranma."

Nodding her head Shampoo eagerly stares at him with anticipation.

"Alright but first I have to tell you a story have you ever heard of a place called Jusenkyo.?"

"Yes."

Great that makes this so much easier. Well first the story begins. And with that Ranma tells Shampoo of his life story.

4 hours later Tendo

"I'm home! Masamune shouts while entering the house. When he walks into the house he see something that would have put him into shock if he didn't already prepare for this for sitting at the table was the one the only Shampoo of the Amazons. "What are you doing here!" he shouts in anger while getting into a fighting stance. Not one to be out done Shampoo also enters her own stance and stares into Masamunes eyes as the temperature in the room began to get colder.

"Hey Masamune I see you met Shampoo. Said Ranma as he not only defused the situation but also go t Shampoo to jump into his arms.

"Airen." Shampoo said while rubbing herself against him. "Ah how many times to I have to tell you not to do that." Ranma as he tried and failed to get the girl off him only to finely give up to give his brother his undivided attention.

"So are you gonna tell me whats going on." Masamune asked

"Stupid PERVERT!" shout a voice from upstairs.

Looking at Ranma for an explaination. "Oh thats just Akane she been like that for while now. Anyway I took a page from your book and just told her the truth and now Shamps here can't keep her hands off me." Ranma said with the utmost confidence.

"Okay ego aside I'm we finally got this crap out of the way nothing can ruin this day."

Oh how wrong he was for the moment he said that there was a knock at the door. Opening to the door Masamune came face to face with some he never thought he'd see again for a long time.

"DADDY!"

**Authors Note**- Well thats the chapter and I think the series would have gone a little smoother if Ranma actually had time to think rather than others speaking for him. Sorry for the first part of the chapter I never wrote a fight while they talked like that before.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait also this will be my first and last lemon for this story it is the reason this chapter took so long.

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Last time on Ranma ½ Masamune agree to follow to pack to paradise in …..wait wait wait I'm sorry that wasn't Ranma ½ that was Wolf's Rain. Anyway back to Man in Wolfs Clothing.

Chapter 9

"DADDY!"

"Valkyrie what are you doing here! Masamune shouted

"Oh I came for a visit. Said the girl now identified as Valkyrie.

"AH WHATS WITH ALL THE YELLING! ironicly yelled Akane with everyone else in tow.

"Oh my who are you little one? Kasumi asked while little at the young red haired girl who looked no older than 7. She was wearing a sky-blue dress with flip-flops on but the strangest thing about her was the writing on said dress for in bold white letters had the words: Daughter of Wolf. After giving the small girl the once over Nabiki asked the question thats been plaguing everyones minds "So who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me I'm Valkyrie Saotome and I came to visit my daddy." said the little girl in a polite tone.

All eyes except for three moved to Genma. "Why Saotome I didn't know you had a second child congratulations." said Soun as he patted his friend on the back.

"HAHAHAHAHA.!' Genma laughed heartedly at the comment given by his old friend.

"What's so funny my dad just congratulated you you jerk." said an angry Akane

"Now Akane don't be rude." chided Kasumi

"I'm sorry haha it's just that was the funnest haha thing I've heard in a long time haha like I would have a daughter pricelace. Genma explained through his laughs.

Ignoring the sexist jab Akane asks the million yen question "Then if she's not yours then who is her dad?"

"Oh thats him." Valkyrie said while pointing at Masamune.

The temperature dropped several degrees as ferocious glares were focused on Masamune. "How dare you have a child and abandon her. Does Kodachi know you fathered a child and left her on the side of the road like a sack of potatoes!" shouted Soun

Showing an unconsered look towards Soun Masamune simply says "Soun how could I have a human child if I've only been human for a few months what do you think I took a wolf cub and took to the Spring of Drowned little girl or something."

All the anger in the room seemed to disappear at that moment. "Well thats good to know anyway what can do

"No you don't." Masamune said as he interrupted Soun/

"What do you mean?" Soun asked

"You were just giving me hell about fathering a child and now that you know she's not you think you can brass passed that like it's no big deal hell no. Masamune said while becoming enraged.

"What's the big deal it's not like she's yours so no harm done." Soun said like nothing was the matter.

"The big deal is when you thought it was Genma's you were all "congratulations Saotome" but when you thought it was mine you try to bite into my head well you know what Soun even if she was my daughter at least I'm the best father in this house."

"How dare you!" Shouted demon head Soun.

"Did I fucking stutter look at your kids an unmarried house wife you takes care of you ungrateful ass, an extortionist and last and certainly not least your anti-pervert daughter that doesn't seem to know what a pervert is in the first place!" Masamune then pointed at Genma "And don't get me started on this mother killing SOB! You are both failures. As martial artist, as fathers and as Man I'm out of here I be back later. Masamune said leaving no room for argument while leaving the room.

"Uncle Ranma do you think daddy will be alright?" Valkyrie asked worried

"Yeah he will after he blows off some steam. Well first off you guys fucked up and second I'm going out. Ranma said as he headed out of the house before anyone could say anything with Shampoo and Valkyrie following close behind completely unaware of the approaching storm.

Nerima Streets Night Time Heavy Rain

"Twisted Sister of mine why pray tell did you insist that we do our own shopping when we could have have one of our many servants do it and in the rain no less?" Complained Kuno as he was forced to carry all the grocery bags.

"Brother dear the reason for this is because we need to be able to do things for ourselves in case the servents are all busy." Answer Kodachi

"All the servant in our mansion?" Kuno asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yes we need to be more self-dependent." Kodachi said with pride.

"Admit it your only doing this to impress that 2nd Saotome!" Kuno said accussingly

It was true Kodachi had been trying to change herself in order to be a better person to empress Masamune. Ever since they started dating Masamune was able to get past here defense to reach the scared emotionally damaged girl brought on by years of neglect brought by her mothers death, her fathers disappearense and her brother single focus on Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl that Masamune secretly told her was actually his older brother Ranma. He was the one person that saw her as a girl and not as some escaped mental patient that should be locked away. And because of the she surely did change she stopped making paralyzer powders from plants and simply took up regular gardening. And she stopped her sneak attacks on other teams and simply played fair even though she still wiped the floor with them. Yes Kodachi could say her life has gone up greatly since meetingone Masamune Saotome not that she would ever tell Kuno he always tried to crush her spirits when it would affect him in anyway. "No brother dear I am simply...

CRASH!

The sound of trees hitting trees stopped Kodachi in the middle of her explaination.

"What was that? Kuno asked

"I don't know lets go find out." Kodachi said as they raced into the woods.

10 Minutes later

Kodachi and Kuno race into the woods to see a shocking sight. They see a drenched Masamune a the base of a large tree that happened to have a hole burrowed straight into the base as if someone was punching through it. Looking around they see the battle field that was once the woods bits and pieces of trees were scattered all over the woods. Looking at his hands you could see his hands were bruised and bloody do to the training/punishment he put himself through.

"Masamune-sama!" Kodachi shouting running towards her downed boyfriend completely ignoring the chaos he most likely caused.

"What is wrong with that foul cur has he fallen to Wrath of the house of Kuno or has his stomach finally dissolved do to your cooking? HAHAHAHAHA!" Kuno said while laughing loundly at the last part.

"Quite you." Kodachi with a glare that promised pain. "Now help me get him home." she said while lifting Masamune over her shoulder.

"Ah yes to the Tendo Dojo where I may defeat that sorcerer Saotome and rescue my fierce tigress! Shouted Kuno as he went through one of his crazed delusions. If he had payed any attention he would have noticed that Kodachi was carrying Masamune not in the direction of the of the Tendo Dojo but in the direction of the Kuno Estate.

At the same Family Restaurant

"Aiya thank you Airen food is good." Said the ever cheerful Shampoo.

"Yah thanks Uncle Ranma." Said an equally cheerful Valkyrie.

"No problem." said Ranma as continued to eat.

"Why Airen not worried about Masamune? Shampoo asked.

"He's fine when ever someone does something that truly bothers him. He's just gonna blow of some steam maybe punch down a few trees." Ranma said while looking out the windw. "_I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."_he thought to himself.

Kuno Manor

Kodachi watch patiently as she waits for her boyfriend to wake-up. As she continued to watch she contemplated what brought on this strange relationship. _"I suppose it all started after I won my date with Masamune-sama and he told me his life story. After hearing it I just couldn't believe there was a place in the world that could transform people or animals into something not even in it's own species. Anyone that knew this would ask me that after hearing that your boyfriend was really a wolf that changes into a human why would I even go out with him in the first place, and to be honest I myself couldn't really answer that at first. But after hearing his story and he had accomplished and asking if I still wanted to go on a date I did something others would think is crazy I took a leap of faith. To this day I have no idea why I agreed but I'm glad I did and I'll never look back."_ Kodachi thought to herself.

As if by some miracle the very second after her final thought Masamune was beginning to come to. "Masamune-sama your awake!" cheered a smiling Kodachi.

"YYYAAAWWWNN hey Dachi-chan whats going on. Um where am I?" Asked groggy Masamune.

"Oh I'm fine and we're in at my house, my room to be specific. Said Kodachi blushing at the nickname.

"Thanks for the help I should probably get out before your brother comes in shouts some bad Shakespeare and attacks me.

"NNOOO it's fine brother dear is out for awhile getting groceries so he won't be here till later so why don't you tell me why you were out in the woods in the rain."

"Fine." and so Masamune told Kodachi the events that led to this strange meeting in the woods.

"That is horrible what they did to you Masamune-sama." She said with sympathy. "And may I ask who is Valkyrie?"

"Oh Val is my daughter."

The temperature dropped several degrees. "Masamune-sama as your girlfriend I expect a good explain as to why you have a daughter adopted or other wise. Kodachi said in a voice that demanded no room for argument.

"There isn't much to tell it was around the time I first transformed couldn't speak a word of Japanese and could barely understand it. I was in the woods gathering fire wood when I heard a noise I followed it and saw a bleeding man with a little girl crying over him. I walked up to him and he begged me to take care of her before he finally died from blood lose. Not knowing what else to do I took her with me back to the camp. Genma saw her and told me to go find her some water so I did and when I came back she was gone Genma told me she went with her mother. And since I didn't know enough about being human at the time I believed him."

After hearing the story Kodachi had one thing to say "Masamune-sama I think lost her in the woods and simply lied to you. I mean the fact she was able to find you is nothing short of a miracle."

"Not really me and Ranma have always had the ability to be found by people we met at one point in our lives in fact it wouldn't surprise me if some other revenge seeking SOB would come knocking at our door any day now."

After thinking that that made a lot of sense there was one more thing that was bothering Kodachi. "Masamune-sama why is your hair so long?"

"What do you mean?"

Kodachi turns on the lights and pulls out a hand mirror. "Look it's not just your hair but your eyes to."

Looking at himself in the mirror Masamune was shocked for his hair was longer and his normally emerald green eyes were now much paler. Throwing caution to the wind Masamune removes the covers from his body revealing two things the first is the that he was only wearing a boxers and a black muscle-shirt and the second was his ever growing erection.

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

Kodachi's eyes were glued to the thing that was growing in Masamune's boxers she was amazed by the sheer size of it _"I wounder how big that would be fully erect." _

"I guess I'm in heat." he said with a chuckle.

"I guess so."

"So any ideas." Masamune says with a smirk while rubbing Kodachi's thigh slowly edging closer to her womanhood.

"Masamune uh sama wwwee ccaant." Kodachi stuttered while even though she protested she actually made no attempt to stop him.

"Come on Dachi how about you grab and hand full." he says while grabbing Kodachi's hand and placing it in his boxers making sure it grasped his semi-erect manhood. While at the same time he makes his way to the front of her skirt and starts to rub her moistening front.

In between gasps Kodachi jerks Masamune off while leaning forward for a kiss. Kodachi release a low moan as she and Masamune's tongues wrestled for dominance. It didn't take long for Masamune to take control and explore every corner of the gymnast's mouth while grabbing her and rolling her on top of him.

Removing his hand from Kodachi Masamune starts to remove her top and skirt leaving her only in a matching pair of lime-green bra and panties. Looking her up and down he begins to smirk "someones taken a liking to green." "What can I say I see it so much I've come to like it now about this shirt." Kodachi responded while yanking off his mucsle-shirt exposing his chiseled body that made her drool a little which in turn made her mash her lips back onto Masamune's.

Growing impatient Masamune started to undo Kodachi bra revealing her C-cup breasts. Seeing the sad look on Masamune's face thinking he was disappointed with her body Kodachi said "Masamune-sama I know my breasts aren't the biggest but they will get bigger so don't be disappointed."

Stopping cold in his place Masamune looks her dead in the eye and says "Dachi I'm not disappointed in your breasts I'm disappointed that I didn't notice your breasts were this big before." After saying that he proceed to start sucking, licking and even biting on both her nipples first one then the other while Kodachi gasp and moan due to the sensation.

Ma.. sa.. mune..-sama." Kodachi said in between breaths as she started grinding her pussy on Masamune's cock.

After a good 10 minute grinding Kodachi got bold as she got removed her panties then went over to Masamune's legs and removed his boxers. Pushing Masamune off the bed Kodachi spread her legs and with a sincere smile said "Masamune-sama you are my love, my longing and my hope. Have dreamed of you being my first since our first date while I didn't expect it to be so soon that doesn't change the feelings I have for you. Have with me as you will."

"Wait what if you get pregnant?"

"First off I would love to have your pups and second I'm on the pill so don't worry now take me my love and make me your mate and your woman."

Before Masamune would put his cock into Kodachi pussy something strange happened a talk that had not happened since Masamune was still a pup while phrase his dad used to always tell him. _"Now remember son make sure your mate is moist down there or it will never fit."_Shaking his head of the thought he finally understood what he meant. Placing his face at Kodachi pussy he began to lick her pussy and rub her clit at the same time. Koadchi moaned for a while before shouting "OH KAMI I"M CUMMING!" After releasing her juice while Masamune licked it up she laid there only to feel something rubbing against her pussy. Looking down she sees Masamune rubbing his cock at her entrance before inserting himself into her breaking her hymen. Kodachi's screams were silenced by Masamune mashing his lips against hers while inserting his whole length into her. Soon the screams were replaced with moans as Masamune found a good tempo and started pounding into her.

"Oh Kodachi you feel so good I'm about to cum." Masamune said after a while of fucking Kodachi.

"Yes cum inside me give it to me give it give."

After coming the two stopped for a minute to catch there breath. After a few minutes the two went back at it the rest of the night consisted of the two going through every position they could think of and even going back for seconds on the same ones.

**Lemon Ends **

At the same time in a hotel.  
Uncle Ranma why did take us to a hotel" Valkyrie while jumping on the one of the two twin sized beds.

"It's simple Valkyrie it's still raining and I don't feel like transforming also I know pop and Mr. Tendo are still mad and might try to marry me to Akane in order to spite Masamune.

"Good thinking Airen" spoke Shampoo as she exited to the bathroom clad only in a red bra and matching panties.

"SSShhampoo what are you wearing?" asked a shocked a aroused Ranma.

"Getting ready for bed." she answered as if it was the simplest thing int the world.

"In that."

Yes if you want Shampoo could just take it off." Shampoo said while taking off her bra only to be stopped by Ranma who accidentally groped her while reaching for to stop her. Shampoo blushed while saying "Airen not now Valkyrie here we do later."

Snapping out of his shock Ranma said "You know what forget it Valkyrie go to bed Shampoo you to."

"Okay." They both said with a sigh

After shutting off the lights they all got into bed Valkyrie in her own while Shampoo slept with Ranma. "Shampoo why are you in my bed and not Val's." Ranma said while trying to sound calm but on the inside he was having an internal conflict between running away and ravishing her.

"Valkyrie is young need room to grow and floor to hard to sleep."

"Shamps why do you put so much effert to marry me I mean it cant be just because of your laws right."

Sighing Shampoo says "No it's because Ranma gave Shampoo reason to leave Amazon village to see world even when trying kill girl-Ranma Shampoo still saw world and met new people so for that Shampoo thank Ranma." after that Shampoo gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek and went to sleep while laying on his chest.

"Night Shampoo." he said while putting his arms on the back of his head letting sleep take him away.

**Authors Note**- Well thats the chapter and from now on no more lemons I'll only mention now that's it. It took to long to right. If you noticed the beginning the whole Masamune blowing up on the family is actually pretty accurate because in the show and manga whenever Genma messes up everyones mad at him for what a few seconds but when its Ranma everyone comes down on him like its his fault think about it anyway see you next chapter.


End file.
